Supernatural Undisclosed Desires
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: Sam and Dean are in New York. Sam hears crying in an aleey and investigates. Please read and review! Hurt, Comfort, Romance
1. Chapter 1

_**Undisclosed Desires**_

**Hey! Second Supernatural story. First songfic for Supernatural.**

**For those who don't know what a songfic is, it's a fiction story made using lyrics.**

**Anyways, I made this using the song Undisclosed Desired by Muse.**

**As always, ENJOY!**

**And in this story, New York has alleys.**

**Summary: Sam finds a girl and an alleyway and comforts her.**

Sam Winchester was walking around New York with his brother, Dean Winchester.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asked, stopping.

"Yea Sammy?" Dean asked, also stopping.

"Why don't you go do something? I need to investigate something myself." Sam said. 'The crying sound I hear.' he thought.

"Sure Sammy. You gonna be okay?" Dean asked.

"Oh yea. I will." Sam said.

"Got your weapon in case anything tries to hurt you?" Dean asked.

"I got both of 'em Dean." Sam said.

"Okay. I'll be in the bar." Dean said, starting to walk away.  
>"Don't drink too much!" Sam called after Dean.<p>

"Whatever!" Dean yelled. Sam watched Dean till he was out of sight. Then, Sam followed the crying sound he heard earlier to an alley. Sam walked down, till he heard the sobbing getting louder. He reached a splitway, but felt a presence behind him. So he turned around, and Saw a girl maybe a few months younger than him sobbing. She looked like she was hurt. Sam walked up to her, just to watch her scoot back some, who was probably scared of him.

"It's okay. I wanna help." Sam said, gently, before sighing. He sighed because she was now crying a little more. He then realized he liked her, and his heart skipped a beat. Before he knew it, he was singing.

"_I know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide._" Sam sang, giving the girl a gentle smile.

"_It's cold and loveless. I won't let you be denied._" he sang, taking a step forward. The girldidn't scoot. That was a good thing.

"_Soothing. I'll make you feel pure._" Sam said, offering his hand. The girl looked back and forth between Sam and his hand.

"_Trust me. You can be sure._" Sam sang. The girl his hand.

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask._" Sam sang, as he led the girl to the wall and sat her down against it, then sat next to her.

"_I want to exorcise the demons from your past._" Sam said, knowing almost everyone had demons in their past, unless they got rid of them, and felt the girl did not. He turned his head to face her, and their gazes locked.

"_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._" Sam said. The girl almost smiled, but decided against it.

"_You trick your lovers. That you're wicked and divine. You may be a sinner-_" Sam said, then saw hurt in her eyes. "-_But your innocence is mine._" he sang, then noticed her having a loving look.

"_Please me. Show me how it's done. Tease me. You are the one._" Sam said, smiling. The girl smiled and blushed.

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons from your past. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._" Sam sang, with a comforting arm now around the girl's shoulders, and the girl's head on Sam's shoulders.

"_Please me. Show me how it's done. Trust me. You are the one._" Sam sang, the girl now smiling at him.

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons from your past. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._" Sam finished his song, and the girl smiled at him.

**Done! **

**Let me know if I should do a sequal or just add more chapters on this story to show if they introduce, fall in love, hunt together, ect.**

**I probably will.**

**A sequal named "The Three Hunters". And then a sequal to that called "The Four Hunters".**

**I don't know.**

**Give me feedback on that!**

**Hope you liked!**


	2. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
